Teddy's Christmas Wish
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After waking up on Christmas morning, Teddy goes to wake his cousin Draco and what he finds makes his Christmas when he sees that his Christmas wish has come true.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Christmas story for Cathcer1984. And is therefore dedicated to her. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: After waking up on Christmas morning, Teddy goes to wake his cousin Draco and what he finds makes his Christmas when he sees that his Christmas wish has come true.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Harry was tired but relieved. He was tired as he had just finished work from working ten days non-stop, practically sleeping in his auror office. But he was determined to get his work finished and he had managed it. That was it now. No more work until next year. He wanted to be finished for Christmas and Christmas Eve night he had finished.

He went straight home and showered. A smile plastered on his face all the while as he knew he would be seeing the man he had fallen in love with soon. Surprising him by climbing into his bed and waking him up in a way he knew Draco loved to be woken.

After his shower he dressed in his stone washed jeans and plain white t-shirt and left his two bedroom flat, flooing straight to the manor.

Harry straightened himself out and looked around the room and saw it full of Christmas decorations. A big Christmas tree was sat in the corner with lights twinkling, lighting the room up. The floor under the tree was covered in presents of all shapes and sizes.

He started to head for the doors but stopped when he saw some toys that were spread out on the floor that had yet to be put away. They were Teddy's. Teddy must have been spending the night so Andromeda must be here as well.

Walking through the many hallways and up the stairs, Harry soon found himself stood outside Draco's bedroom.

Harry quietly walked into the room and stripped. Not taking his eyes from the figure in the bed, covered up and smiled as he pulled back the covers and saw Draco's naked form. Harry laid down flat on his back and smiled further when Draco, straight away latched onto him, his arm across Harry's stomach, his right leg thrown over Harry's, his head resting on the brunets shoulder.

Harry let his right hand trail from the blonds shoulder to the middle of his back and used a single finger to travel down the spine, using his full hand when he reached Draco's arse, giving the cheek he found there a squeeze.

He let his hand drop and parted the blond's cheeks, smiling when he felt wetness. Draco had fingered himself before going to sleep.

Harry circled Draco's entrance with his finger before pushing it into the knuckle making the blond jump and gasp as he woke up.

Draco awoke with a start when he felt something penetrate him and looked up to see Harry smiling at him. "Hello Dragon."

"Harry. I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow evening when you would come and see Teddy."

"I wanted to wake up Christmas morning with you in my arms." Harry whispered as he added a second finger, making Draco moan and push down on his fingers. "I hope it was me you thought of when you fingered yourself earlier."

"Always Harry." he moaned, his hand roaming down the Harry's stomach, stopping when he reached his cock, squeezing the hardened shaft as the fingers that were stretching him got faster.

Harry's fingers stopped movement when Draco pulled away and straddled him, taking his cock with a firm grip as he easily lowered himself onto the length, moaning as Harry's cock stretched him more than the two fingers Harry used and the two of his own he used earlier.

Draco ran his hands up Harry, his fingertips running over Harry's nipples before moving his hands down, resting them on the taut stomach.

Harry gripped Draco's hips and thrust up, getting lost in the picture that his lover made with his head thrown back, biting his bottom lip as he rocked his hips and then bounced, bouncing down as Harry thrust up.

"To-touch me Harry."

Harry moved one of his hands from the blonds hips and curled his fingers around the hard cock in front of him that was embedded in a bed of blond curls, pearls of cum leaking from the tip that smeared Harry's stomach next to the small Dragon tattoo that stretched its neck as it turned on Harry's skin and laid back down.

"Oh fuck Harry!" Draco cried as he came, spurting cum all over Harry's stomach and chest.

Harry thrust up once more and with a cry of 'Draco' Harry emptied himself inside the blond on top of him.

Draco lifted himself off Harry and moved over to the space on the bed next to Harry, who after doing a cleansing charm, pulled the blond into his arms.

Draco let his hand trail down and used his forefinger to stroke the Dragon tattoo which shuddered before resting his head down as though it was going to sleep.

Harry looked over and saw it had just turned midnight. "Happy Christmas Dragon."

"Happy Christmas sexy." Draco drowsily replied as he fell asleep, Harry soon following.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning and smiled when he found himself comfortable and warm and in Harry's arms. The blond turned and moved one arm under Harry and used the other arm to fling over him. "Morning Dragon." Harry whispered as he opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Draco smile as he buried himself deeper into Harry's hold. "Morning Harry."

"How about a morning kiss before I go?"

Draco answered by rolling on top of Harry who kissed him and ran his hands slowly down Draco's sides making the blond pull away and laugh. "Gotcha." Harry laughed.

"No Harry."

"Yes Draco." the brunet replied, covering them both completely with the sheet as they continued to roll about tickling and laughing.

* * *

Four year old Teddy woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got the biggest smile on his face when he remembered what day it was. Christmas day. Knowing he would have to wake everyone up as he wasn't allowed to open his presents until they were all up, he called the house elf. "Mipsy."

A house elf appeared and bowed to Teddy, helping him get out of bed. "Where are grandma and Aunt Cissy?"

"In kitchen having breakfast master Teddy."

"Thank you." he said, smiling when the elf went. Just cousin Draco to wake.

Teddy quietly opened his cousin's door and stayed in the doorway when he saw a big lump moving about, rolling back and forth under the cover. Was cousin Draco dreaming?

"Harry stop it. That tickles."

"Of course it does."

Teddy beamed. His cousin Draco and his 'uncle' Harry were together.

He quietly closed the door behind him and ran to the kitchen.

"What has you smiling like that young man? Normally you are not very happy come Christmas morning if one of us is still in bed." Narcissa said as she sat beside her great nephew.

"My Christmas wish came true."

"Oh? And what was your Christmas wish?" Andromeda asked, joining her sister and grandson at the table. "I wished that Harry and Draco were together and then we can be a proper family. I went to wake Draco and I saw him and Harry laughing as they were dancing under the sheets."

Narcissa stood up and made her way to Draco's room. Andromeda picking Teddy up with a smile on her face and hurrying along after her sister.

* * *

The doors banging open made Harry and Draco jump and from the doorway, the two women and little boy saw the two men under the sheets uncover their heads, revealing themselves with their tousled hair. "Mother."

Teddy squirmed out of grandma's arms and bounded over to the bed and threw himself on Harry who laughed and hugged his godson.

"How long?" Narcissa asked.

"We have loved each other for about eight months and been together for four months." Draco answered.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

Draco looked at Harry who smiled at him, he turned back to his mother to answer but before he could, Teddy jumped from Harry's arms and into his. "Now you are awake I can open my presents."

* * *

After the presents were opened, Harry helped Teddy get dressed and took him outside to help him build a snowman as he could tell that Narcissa wanted to talk to her son.

"Out with it then mother."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Out with it. I know you want to talk or have a go at me or warn me about my relationship with Harry. Even Harry knew it. Why do you think he took Teddy outside?"

Narcissa sighed and sat down on the sofa next to her son, Andromeda stood by the window looking out and watching her grandson and the man she came to look on as a son. She did so hope her sister wouldn't try to talk Draco out of their relationship.

They both needed to move on and was only too happy when she discovered that morning that they had moved on together. Harry being outside might not be able to stand up for himself if Cissy started but she was there to fight his corner as she imagined her nephew would. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I don't want you to think that I don't approve of your relationship because I do."

Andromeda relaxed and moved away from the window and sat on the chair beside them.

"I just need to know a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well you and Harry have been together for a while so you have obviously been..." Narcissa paused and waved her hands back and forth, "together."

"I don't follow you mother."

"You have been together for a few months Draco so you are have obviously, more than once, shared a bed."

"Of course we have mother, you know this because of how you found us this morning."

"No Draco you are not getting me."

"That is because you are not being clear Cissy."

"Well you know what I am on about."

"Because I am your sister and know you inside out. Draco what your mother is trying to say is that you have both been together for a few months so you have had sex yes?"

"Yes we have." Draco looked from his aunt back to his mother. "Why did you want to know if me and Harry was having sex or not?"

"Well what are your preferences?"

"What?"

"Between you both you know how you are and what you prefer."

"Yes."

"What do you both prefer?"

"To what?"

"Cissy honestly the war is over and everyone has moved on. No need to be all miss prim and proper all the time." Andromeda said before turning to her nephew.

"Why your mother wants to know, we will get to that in a minute but what she does want to know is with yours and Harry's sex life which one loves the cock up his arse?"

"Andy!"

"Oh shush Cissy. If you had made your point clearer I wouldn't have had to be so blunt."

Draco blushed before answering. "That would be me."

"Draco wizards can get pregnant."

"We know that mother and we have been taking precautions. We want to live a little first. Yes we both want family and want it with each other but not yet."

"Don't get me wrong son I do want you to be happy and I am glad you have found that happiness with Harry. I just wanted to warn you in case you didn't know."

Draco smiled and hugged his mother before standing and wrapping up warm to go outside to his boyfriend and cousin who were both adding more snow to their snowman.

Harry turned and walked over to Draco and held him close whilst keeping an eye on Teddy, Draco burying his face in the brunet's neck. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfect. Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Draco." Harry replied, lifting the blonds head up with his finger under his chin, looking into those silver eyes and smiling before capturing the lips of the man he loves.

* * *

Inside the manor in front of a window stood two sisters, watching the scene outside play out, watching as Harry took Draco in his arms and after a few words, they started to kiss before parting and simply stood and watched the small boy run around his snowman laughing. First the first time in a long time Narcissa was glad to finally have a perfect Christmas morning.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
